Creative Streaks
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: When you go from painting crafts to getting drugged and kidnapped by a car, where does that leave you? In the hands of a certain autobot guardian. Rain Frosteine never thought she'd end up living with giant robots! Rated T, contains mild swearing, suggestive themes and a bit of humor all around. Based off the Transformers Prime series. Please review!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Bulkhead ducked as a laser missed his head by a few inches.

"Watch it!"

Bee whined an apology, explaining in beeps that a con was behind him. A motorbike shot past the scout and transformed into Arcee, landing on another Decepticon.

"Starscream's up ahead!" Bulkhead yelled as Optimus transformed into a truck to dodge the oncoming slaughter, zigzagging past the missiles the seeker fired at him.

"This is the end Optimus Prime!" He fired another one and got lucky.

"Prime!"

"Optimus!"

He grunted as the missile hit the ground beside him, the explosion hitting his side and making his truck form roll. Optimus recovered and transformed, running at Starscream. The seeker let out a feminine scream and barely dodged before ordering everyone to retreat.

"I saw you take a nasty one there, Optimus, are you alright?" He turned around and looked down at his body. Physically he was fine but his paint was basically gone, so he was almost completely grey except for the occasional red and blue blotches.

"Wow, Starscream ruined your paint job."

"It could've been far worse Bulkhead, Ratchet, I need a ground bridge."

"Message received Prime, opening ground bridge."

_**END PROLOGUE**_


	2. The Craft Master

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Craft Master_

"Other than a few scratches to your paint, you check out fine Optimus. Unfortunately I don't have any spray paint." Ratchet said but at that moment Miko ran up.

"Spray paint? Oh cool, maybe we can paint you!" Ratchet shook his head.

"Absolutely not! You are not scribbling unicorns or rainbows all over the leader of the Autobots!" Jack walked up.

"Hey Optimus, I actually know a friend who does some wicked paint jobs and she's a professional too. If you want, I could see what she's up to." Optimus blinked.

"If it's no trouble…" Rafael looked over from his game against bumble bee.

"Where is it?"

"She's set up a place just outside of the town, opposite from us called _Scribbler's Delight_." Miko shot up.

"_Scribbler's Delight?! _Are you serious?! Dude, you could've told me you knew the Craft Master!"

"Jack, who is this…Craft Master?" Miko was hyped up and spun around to answer for him.

"Only the coolest artist around! She does every craft known to man and turns boring things into way cool stuff!"

"Okay, settle down Miko. She's an old friend of mine who can paint, draw, sketch, sew, pretty much anything really to do with arts and crafts but you ask her to paint anything and she can do it. I'll call Rain and see if she's free to fix up your paint job-"

"I GOTTA COME WITH! YOU GOTTA LET ME MEET HER!" She said, clinging to his arm.

"Fine, fine, just let go of me! Uh guys, no bars." Arcee walked over.

"Why don't we just go visit her and ask?"

"If we are not imposing, then I will ask."

So they headed into town, driving through to the opposite end. Straight out was a massive building with a few cars parked outside. The building looked like a garage for car services but the glass windows had canvases, pots, toys and so many more items handmade, including clothing designs, hats and even shoes.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Miko was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Take it easy Miko, you might scare this…uh…'Craft Master'." When they pulled up, Miko almost bolted inside but Jack grabbed her.

"Hang on Miko, Rain is really touchy about her privacy, let me talk to her." He walked up to the door and knocked.

There was the sound of some shuffling and running, making the Autobots tense. When the door opened, a thin, medium built woman stepped out.

She was as pale as the moon with startlingly pale blue eyes and incredibly thick, long brown hair that stretched past her hips in thick waves. She had on a dark blue jacket with several zips on the side, assembled to look like a cross on her right hip. The hoody on it was long and pointed, reaching the bottom of the jacket at her knees.

Her jeans had massive pockets that basically covered the upper leg and the handle of a pair of scissors could be seen peeking out of the top of the right pocket and thread from the other. Her shoes resembles school shoes but the sole was incredibly thick making her an inch taller plus the buckle that sat in the middle added a nice touch.

"Jack Darby," Rain smiled. "-it's nice to see-why is she bowing?" She finished when she noticed Miko on the ground, bowing dramatically.

"Yeah don't mind Miko, she's had a lot of sugar. Anyway, uh, are you busy? There's some cars out front." She shook her head.

"Not at all. Those are old cars that customers leave here to be painted but I don't start work on the until tomorrow. Do you need a favour?" He scratched the back of his head as Miko stood up.

"Well, could you possibly repaint the truck behind me? My friend's too busy to do it himself." Rain blinked.

"So….who drove the truck then?"

"I did." Agent Fowler said as he stepped out and shut the door. "How much will it cost?"

"Nothing." Fowler frowned.

"Come again?" Rain was staring at the truck.

"I'm guessing the original colours were red and blue, nothing fancy right? That's way too easy, besides Jack's an old friend." Rain noticed Miko was staring longingly at the store. "Oh go on Miko, have a look around with Jack."

She didn't need to be told twice and shot into the store like a two year old in a lolly shop. Fowler walked up to her.

"How come you're doing this free of charge?" Rain blinked.

"Like I said, this repaint is way too easy. There's no challenge or effort, it'd only take me five, maybe ten minutes to paint and twenty more to dry." She walked up to the truck and rested her hand on the side. "Wow, someone really trashed your coat. Maybe I have something to prevent that next time…" She wondered to herself before turning to Fowler.

"Where do I park him?" Rain chuckled.

"Just in the garage. Follow me."

Fowler got into Optimus.

"She seems very nice." Fowler laughed.

"Yeah, you're just lucky you know Jack. This Craft Master is somewhat famous in the knittin' an' stitchin' world. Probably why she moved out here in Jasper, in the middle of nowhere. Alright Prime, looks like we'll be here for half an hour." He drove towards the garage as Rain pushed the doors open before walking over to a cupboard.

Fowler took the keys out as Rain pulled out some type of plastic bags. She walked over and stepped up, opening the door before winding the window down to cover it with the bag before winding it back up.

"So that's how they keep the paint off the windows." Fowler nodded to himself.

"Actually I have no idea. I came up with this and it comes in quite handy instead of tape."

"Tape?" Rain looked back at him while she was still hanging on.

"Yeah, they place a special tape and paper over the windows, which rarely takes paint off but I still don't like using it." Fowler blinked.

"Why not?" Rain gently shut the door and hopped off.

"Okay pretend you're getting your hair done but you don't want dye on your face, so you stick duct tape to your skin. Then you go to pull it off and it damages the skin and pulls out some hair. That's the same with tape." Optimus made a mental note not to use tape.

Rain did the other side then took out a rolled up piece of paper. She walked up to the truck and gently stood on the side again, tucking the sides in so the windscreen was covered.

"Okay Fowler, if you want to watch, you'll need a suit and mask." Fowler blinked.

"Actually I'd better make sure those kids don't wreck your shop. You go on ahead." Rain giggled as she started mixing the paints in a large container.

"Ooooh! This one is so cute and bloody!" Miko said, holding up a gothic doll. It had thick fluffy black hair, pale skin with purple blush and purple rhinestone eyes. The dress had puffy sleeves and a knee length skirt while the legs had stockings. A teddy bear was stitched to the dolls hand by its hand while the bear had dye put around its neck and trails from its bead eyes to look like blood.

Miko found the 'Dark' section of _Scribbler's Delight_ easily and spotted the doll instantly. There was a note tucked into the front pocket of the doll's dress. Miko unfolded it.

"_Hi there! My name is Trisha and I'm from the Dark Dolls series. Please don't give me to kids, I have a wire skeleton and could stab someone if my bones break! I would love a home on a comfy shelf or to snuggle with you in bed! My elbows and knees can bend and I'm okay to hug and cuddle but don't bend me too much!_" Miko read before cuddling the toy and moving its limbs. "Wow, it's like she has a skeleton! Oh my god this is one of the Posers!"

"Come again?" Jack asked as he was staring at a less dark doll with a toy knife.

"The Posers Jack! They're what made her known as the Craft Master! She used to make so many of them but because she does these all by herself, the demand became too much and she made them a special edition. After a while she stopped making them. I found one on ebay for over 500 bucks!" Jack froze.

"She's selling them for that much?"

"Nuh uh, the bidding was like ten dollars but it rose as collectors became desperate to get them. I wonder how much this one is?"

Miko was looking the doll over for a price. It had a barcode band around its ankle but no price, just a note saying to negotiate with owner. Fowler walked in.

"Well I'll be damned. You found a Poser!" Miko nodded.

"Yeah I just gotta ask the Craft Master how much she wants for it."

About five minutes later, Rain walked in.

"Alright, the timer's set for twenty minutes. Oh hey you found Trisha. Poor girl must've been knocked back behind the shelves." Miko blinked.

"How do you know that? Is she old?" Rain held her hand out and Miko handed _Trisha _over. The Craft Master shook her hand over the Poser, rapidly removing dust faster than any duster ever could.

Turns out the dress and hair was a very dark purple colour, not black but Miko's eyes were still wide with awe. Rain looked _Trisha_ over, seemingly satisfied with her appearance before handing her back to Miko.

"Here ya go." Miko blinked.

"I actually wanna buy her." Rain tilted her head.

"Miko, when a Poser has been here for as long as _Trisha_ has, she gets forgotten and abandoned, collecting dust. I made these guys to go to homes, not collect cobwebs in the store. So when I say '_Here ya go.'_ That means she's all yours." Miko squealed in joy and hugged the Craft Master tightly before cuddling _Trisha_ and dancing about.

"I GOT A POSER WHOO!" Rain laughed before turning to Jack and Fowler.

"Do you guys want something to eat or drink?" She asked, walking over to a kitchen behind the curtain.

"Coffee please." Fowler said, following.

"Uh, I'm good thanks."

'_How're ya going in there Prime?'_ Arcee radioed Optimus as he sat in the garage with the doors shut as the fans were sucking all of the fumes out of the room while drying his paint.

'_I am fine Arcee. This is actually quite refreshing.'_ Bulkhead laughed.

'_In that case we should bring Ratchet down sometime.'_

'_I heard that you insubordinate youngling!'_ They all laughed and continued talking until Miko ran and jumped into Bulkhead's passenger seat.

"Check it out Bulk! I got a Poser!"

"A what now?" Arcee did a quick search on the internet and was swarmed with several pages. She picked one and found out they were made by a famous craftsman called the Craft Master, however several forums were demanding to know where the Craft Master was and where they could get some Posers. She checked stores and the few that were on bidding on Ebay had gone over five hundred dollars.

'_Hey guys, check this out.'_ She forwarded the info to the others, who read as Miko was playing with _Trisha_, hugging her affectionately.

**END CHAPTER 1**

_**Author's note**_

_**Wow, Optimus got his paint trashed, oh what's this? Jack knows someone who can help? Turns out she's a famous artist hiding from her crazed fans because of the Posers, she makes. No wonder Miko flipped . anyway the Posers are actually real, I've made one that took me weeks with my busy daily life. When it's finished, I'll post a link in the next author's notes. I thought it'd be fun to throw that in the story. Do NOT steal my idea or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_


	3. Stubborn Trucks

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Stubborn Trucks_

Rain stood up.

"Your truck should be just about ready Mr Fowler." She said, turning and heading outside. Jack and Fowler followed Rain out to the garage as she pushed the two thick doors open. Their jaws dropped as Optimus prime sparkled like a gem, looking brand new.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding." Jack said as Rain blinked.

"Eh, no biggie. Anyway if there's any problem with the paint, just bring the truck back and I'll apply another coat."

"Ya sure you don't want any money for this?"

"Nope. Unless it's a complicated or challenging design, then it's not worth a lot of effort. I need to get started on the other cars now." Rafael peeked out from the game he was playing in Bulkhead.

"I thought you said you didn't need to until tomorrow." Rain blinked.

"You left a kid in the car for half an hour?"

"Rafael's kinda shy, besides he's got his video games and I was here too." Miko said from Bulkhead's driver side. Rain just laughed before walking over to one of the customer cars and started it.

"I'd better do this now whole the paint's ready." She answered Rafael as she drove the car into the garage and parked it. She walked back out and waved everyone off before starting up the fans.

_**Nemesis**_

"Knockout, where have you been-?" Starscream stopped short when he saw Knockout's armour was now a black base with a red hue mixed with the faintest traces of orange and yellow near the edges.

"Do you like my new look? Quite stunning, wouldn't you say?" Starscream blinked, looking the Medic up and down.

"Although your paint is much more decent then the previous, it doesn't excuse the fact that you ignored my orders for over an hour!" Knockout chuckled.

"Because lord Starscream, I have a plan to lure the Autobots out of hiding." He smirked.

"Oh? Do tell me Knockout."

"There's this unusual human that runs a small store…"

_**Jasper Nevada, outside of town**_

The lights in the garage shut off, the main doors were pushed and locked shut. Rain's customers would come to get their vehicles tomorrow and right now she needed to go out for a stroll. She couldn't remember the last time she got out of the workshop and now seemed like a good opportunity.

After locking up, she wondered outside and towards the town. Walking to the town and back seemed like enough exercise. Rain walked for about fifteen minutes before noticing a vehicle.

_**Jasper Nevada. Autobot Base**_

"Optimus, there's a Decepticon signal, heading towards the store where you were earlier today." Ratchet reported as Bulkhead spun around.

"What do they want with Rain?"

"They must've seen us at the store earlier, they're planning to use her as bait!" Arcee said.

"Ratchet, bridge us there!"

"Opening ground bridge."

_**Jasper Nevada, outside of town**_

"Wow Karl, the paint's looking good. Any problems with it?" Rain asked. Karl had shown up a few times before, only for waxes and cleans though.

"None. None at all. Say, what're you doing out here so late at night?" He asked.

"I've spent too much time in the shop, cabin fever I guess but I wanted a stroll, keep fit so I don't get fat basically. What're you doing out here?" He grinned.

"A late night errand, is all."

Her muscles froze as Karl suddenly vanished. Rain stumbled back.

"Wow. Oh I get it, you're one of those Gadget guys. Very funny, are you hiding in the back?"

The door popped open and the seat belt from the passenger shot forward like a possessed snake, somehow turning into several like a Hydra and wrapping around her, pulling her in, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Hey! What're you doing?! This isn't funny, let me go!" Then a gas filled the cabin, making her sleepy as she held her breath.

"Don't struggle Rain, I don't want to hurt you, not many humans can do such splendid work."

"Let the human go, Knockout!" Optimus yelled while the Autobots emerged from the ground-bridge.

"Come and get her Autobots!" The Con yelled, reversing and taking off at full speed.

"Autobots, Metal to the pedal!" Rain fell limp, causing Knockout to scan her as the several belts turn back into one. Arcee sped in front of him, causing him to swerve and curse.

"Slagging Autobots! Watch the paint!"

_THUD_

Optimus transformed and grabbed the back of Knockout and lifted him off the ground so he couldn't transform and ripped the passenger door right off.

"Ow! That HURT!" Rain woke up, still in a doped state and undid the seatbelt and fell forward into a massive black hand before it wrapped around her and pulled her out. She froze, tense all over.

"Get ready for the scream." Arcee whispered but there was none. Rain just stared at them as they transformed after Optimus dropped Knockout, who drove off after a robotic arm grabbed his door.

"I saw Knockout spray something into the cabin. Maybe she's been drugged." Bulkhead said as Optimus placed two fingers on the side of his head.

"Optimus to Ratchet, we need a ground-bridge."

"Copy that Optimus, opening ground-bridge." Optimus transformed so Rain landed on leather seats. She blinked.

"I swear that is the last time I have creaming soda before bed." She mumbled.

"You are not dreaming Miss Frosteine." She frowned.

"The only way I would know is if I fell asleep now, then I'll either wake up in the workshop or in here…or maybe…I tripped and hit my head…" There was a chuckle that made the seats rumble.

"You were just sedated yet you're able to reason normally. Go to sleep Miss Frosteine, you are safe with me." Before she could say anything, the seat slowly reclined and warmed, shaping around her frame like a warm hug. The exhaustion and drugs caused her to fall asleep almost instantly.

"Th-thank…y…you…" Rain was unconscious as Optimus smiled to himself but then worry overcame him. If the Decepticons came after Rain, they would probably do so again.

That being the case, she would need a guardian but the only Autobots left was Ratchet and himself, since he had a feeling having two charges would be awkward for either Arcee, Bulkhead or Bumble bee, since they bonded in one way only.

_**Jasper Nevada, Autobot base**_

They entered the ground bridge before the others transformed, heading to their own quarters for the night. Ratchet walked over to Optimus and knelt, seeing a human asleep inside.

"So this is the Craft Master. Is she hurt?" Optimus looked her over.

"Knockout drugged her but other than that, she appears to be fine. She needs a guardian Ratchet."

"Who shall not be me. Perhaps being together could be a good thing for both of you."

"Do you not want her?" He asked.

"That is not what I meant Prime. Besides the fact that I spend most of my time on the base, I have noticed changes with Arcee, Bumble bee and Bulkhead since they were assigned charges. I just wish to see if you two change as much as the others have." Optimus sighed.

"Very well."

"Do you want me to remove her from your cabin?"

"I told her she would be safe with me." Ratchet chuckled quietly.

"Then why did you ask me to be her guardian? Goodnight Optimus." He wondered off.

"Goodnight Ratchet." Optimus drove into his quarters, sending a remote command to the doors to open as he drove inside, sending another to shut behind him. He parked in the corner and shut his engine off, going into stasis after locking his doors.

_Morning_

Her head felt foggy. She blinked, seeing a small room behind her. Rain looked up, confused. Where was she? Why was she in a truck and how'd she get here?

She sat up and looked around. It was some sort of room, a giant office. Maybe someone could tell her how she got here. Rain tried the handle but the door didn't budge. They were locked. She sighed, rubbing her head.

'_What happened last night?'_ She took a deep breath and thought. Karl pulled up, then…he…vanished and these…belts grabbed her like…they were alive…then…it was black…no…a…a giant black hand grabbed her….it was a robot…if she was here, then it was real, it all happened.

Then she knew exactly where she was.

_Inside a giant robot_.

Rain took another deep breath to calm herself before she did anything stupid. Was the truck asleep? He must've been or he'd let her out. Maybe if she woke him up…?

"Uh…hey…truck…?"

A very faint sound reached her ears. She focused. It sounded like breathing. The truck was breathing? How the f*ck does that work? Either way, he was asleep, case closed. Usually she slept in until lunchtime at least but she hadn't done so since she opened shop, so long ago. Maybe she could get some more sleep or try to unlock that door…

She went with plan B and gently took the seat belt off. After hearing the breathing again, she tried to move the lock up, going as slow and gentle as she could. A soft click and the door was unlocked. Rain gently lifted the handle, still getting no reaction.

Once she pushed the door open, there was a grumble before the door shut itself and the truck shifted slightly, like someone snuggling back into a comfy bed. Rain almost laughed. So she tried the whole process again.

Rain even more gently pushed the door open, it was barely moving until she had a gap big enough for her to slip through but another grumble, it sounded like he mumbled 'cold' and shut the door again. She frowned but it didn't last long as she giggled, not believing his situation she was in. Rain tried a third time, with the same result.

It must've been the cold morning, it was Winter after all. So each time she opened the door, the cold came into the warm and his reaction was to keep the warm inside and she was warm so basically she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Yo robot!" She yelled.

Only a snore answered her and she sighed, laying back down, crossing her arms. "How long do you sleep for?" The radio made a static sound.

"_Ratchet to Optimus, are you awake? How is the Craft Master?_" She blinked, sitting up.

"Stuck in a stubborn truck." There was a chuckle from the other end.

"_Ah yes, he's always hard to awaken on cold days. Have you tried opening the doors?"_

"Yeah and he keeps shutting them." There was a loud burst of laughter before the truck alarms went off, Optimus reversing in shock as Rain covered her ears. After everything she did, _that_ woke him up?

Even more laughter came from the radio.

"_Optimus, you've got a hostage._" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hostage…?" Rain crossed her arms, trying not to laugh but failed miserably. He sounded like a little kid woken up too early. "Miss Frosteine…apologies…" The passenger door popped open and she quickly slipped out so the cold air wouldn't get in. Optimus transformed and gently picked her up, catching Rain by surprise.

"Have a good recharge Optimus?" Ratchet asked teasingly as Optimus gently placed Rain down before grabbing a glowing liquid. Rain took this opportunity to look around.

The place looked like a massive warehouse or dam or army base. Either way those walls were incredibly thick. Ratchet was still laughing as Optimus chose to ignore him and set about his morning duties.

"Is that how you wake him up usually?" Rain asked as Ratchet blinked.

"Usually Optimus is a very light sleeper, any sound or movement would disturb his recharge but the fact that you struggled to wake him up is interesting and amusing."

"Wait, so why's he sleeping heavily? Is it exhaustion, the cold or one of those days?" He blinked.

"I have a theory but I'll keep it to myself." She laughed.

"You're no fun."

"Ooooh you have no idea." Arcee said as she stepped out, looking about.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet nodded his head in Prime's direction. Rain wondered over to Ratchet, hands behind her back.

"So…what happens now?" He looked up at her.

"You should ask Optimus, he is your guardian." Rain blinked.

"My…Guardian? Well I'll wait for him to wake up a bit more first." They had a giggle as Bulkhead, Bumble bee and Arcee left to get their charges.

**END CHAPTER 2**

_**Author's note**_

_**Optimus is a heavy sleeper, who knew? Poor Rain was trapped in a giant robotic being after Knockout kidnapped her, oh well at least she remembered even in her doped state 8D also the big boss is Rain's guardian, yay! What will the others think?**_

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_


	4. Hide and Seek

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hide and Seek_

It took a while for the others to show up, so Rain decided to go exploring through the base. The hallways were massive too, no surprise.

She wondered if the government knew about these transforming robots.

"PRIME!"

Rain peeked around the corner as Fowler stormed past. He didn't even notice her as she followed behind him quietly.

"Mind explaining to me why there's a missing person poster for that kid Rain Frosteine?"

"There is?"

"Waugh! Jesus kid, don't do that!" Rain stood quietly behind Fowler.

"Who reported that?" Fowler whipped out a photo.

"A man name Charles Broading." Rain frowned.

"…who I have a restraining order against." Optimus entered the room.

"Why do you have a restraining order against this man?" Rain shuddered.

"I'd rather not say I'm trying to forget it." Optimus blinked but said no more, not wanting to upset his charge. Fowler looked at the Craft Master. Whatever this Charles guy did, it must've been bad enough for a restraining order.

"So why would Charles report you missing if you have a restraining order against him?" Rain only shrugged. Falling silent as the memories threatened to play in her mind.

A large monitor behind Ratchet started beeping, drawing the group's attention.

"Cons?" Fowler asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"No, it's just the children returning from school."

'_Children?'_ The Craft Master blinked as the sound of several engines approaching echoed through the hallway. She was surprised to see the group from yesterday appear but not as much as when the vehicles came apart and reconstructed themselves as massive robots.

"_Whoa."_

Miko was picked up by Bulkhead and placed on his shoulder before he walked over to the monitor.

"Hey Prime, how's the paint?" Optimus chuckled.

"Very well thanks to our friend here." He said looking at the Craft Master here." Miko noticed her.

"Whoa! The Craft Master is here? Sah-weet!" Rain blushed a bit.

"It's nothing to worry about." Rafael and Jack walked over.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're here?" Jack asked as Rain sighed.

"One of my regular customers went loopy and kidnapped me on a nightly stroll last night."

"A regular customer? But it was a Decepticon that grabbed you." Arcee knelt beside them.

"Well the guy I was talking to is Karl Nokowt. He's been appearing for cleans or waxes for the last five months but only last week he asked for a paint job on his car."

Ratchet began typing on the computer before bringing up an image of Knockout's vehicle form.

"That's his car before it was painted; now it's black with a red hue through the edges."

"If Knockout was visiting regularly, why would he suddenly decide to kidnap you?" Ratchet wondered as she just shrugged.

"Whatever the reason, it cannot be good." The woman looked at the Autobot leader.

"Well I don't want to go with evil robots anyway, you know, stranger danger and all."

Miko started giggling and Jack just shook his head but Rafael was staring quietly.

"This is no laughing joke Miss Frosteine. These guys could kill you in the blink of an eye."

"I am no idiot Mr. Fowler but if they wanted me dead, I would already be so." Fowler frowned at her but she shrugged. "I do see the seriousness of the situation but I do use my head, just as I know there is no way you own Optimus. So what, are you like an agent, spy or what?"

"Huh?"

"Well it just feels strange calling you Mister when everyone here calls you Agent."

"It is Agent Fowler." Optimus blinked.

"Miss Frosteine, it may be safer for you to stay on base in case the Decepticons are waiting for you at home." Rain crossed her arms.

"I really don't want to intrude…"

"Kid if the Cons are after you, then intruding isn't such a big deal."

"Well I'll need to get some stuff from home."

"I'm coming with!" Miko yelled, glomping Rain, who fell over, not expecting the surprise hug as Jack face palmed.

"Miko…"

"Alright then, Ratchet, could you open a ground bridge to Miss Frosteine's home?" The Craft Master walked over to Optimus.

"Optimus you can call me Rain, there's no need to be so formal. Same goes with you Miko." She just grinned.

"Very well then Rain. We shouldn't linger in case the Decepticons are waiting." He transformed, amazing Rain again as she tried to keep track of what went where.

The doors popped open and Rain got in, watching Miko run to the other side, making her giggle at how hyper she was. After doing up their seat belts, Optimus drove through the ground bridge, appearing outside Rain's house and workshop.

"I'll only be a few minutes." She said quickly, jumping out and shutting the door, followed by Miko.

"This is so cool!" She heard Miko exclaim quietly as Rain shook her head with a grin.

The Craft Master unlocked the door upstairs and raced up to her room as Miko looked around.

It was like a vintage home but odd bits and pieces were hanging from various paces. She stopped and looked at them, seeing they were crystals and charms, basically random mythical things like dragons, fairies, witches, cats everything like that. The walls were painted a dark violet that faded to black near the edges of the wall but oddly the benches and things were an icy blue.

Miko had no clue but somehow it sort of worked. She glanced upstairs, seeing if Rain was done but she wasn't, so she explored the lounge.

The walls had been painted with scenery of a lake, surrounded by large glowing crystals and massive whitish blue trees with dark burgundy leaves. The ground was covered in dark red and blue flowers that resembled roses and dragonflies with glowing wings fluttered around the crystals as Miko just gaped at the walls.

The carpet was navy with white specks all across it and the furniture was a silverfish grey with massive navy cushions. A massive box TV sat on a coffee table with drawers but a paper label had been stuck to the top, above the screen which read 'CEMENT BOX' making Miko giggle.

She rushed upstairs, seeing the hallway was a dark red, fading to orange like a sunset with silver stars glued to the walls, the size of her hand including silvery trails showing they were shooting stars. Miko whipped out her phone and took photos off all the walls, wanting the same done to her room back in Tokyo.

The next floor had navy walls and ceiling, covered in silver and white specks, being the night sky with some silver clouds and some had fairies or dragons hanging from them. Down the hall was a massive full moon painted with glowing paint, like downstairs. Miko shuddered as she continued past to what she thought was the bedroom door. Opening it, she found the bathroom, painted to an underwater theme.

It was the sea with large rocks and waves' crashing against them but what caught Miko's attention was the mermaid that had been painted. She had long seaweed green hair, wavy like the sea and trailing over her shoulders, covering her bare chest and stretching past her hips. The tail was green near the tip but faded to navy near the hips and her skin was tinged blue. Miko noticed how the eyes were done a bright, pumpkin orange.

Shutting the door after a photo of the mermaid, she tried the next door but it swung back as Rain stood there, a large ice blue bag packed up.

She just caught a glimpse, seeing a massive queen bed with the thickest pale blue doona Miko had ever seen and the pillows were huge, a sea green with butterflies sewn on, dark purple and red. The walls had more scenery painted on them. Large mountains with a mist just below them and a castle faded in the distance. A purple dragon sat on top on of the towers, calm and wise but Rain shut the door before she could see anymore.

"Alright, let's go." Miko blinked.

"Have you painted every wall in this house?" Rain thought it over.

"Hmm…not yet, there's still the attic. Anyway let's go."

They rushed downstairs and Rain locked the door after quickly checking her shop.

"That was very quick." Optimus said as Rain hopped in with only a blue bag. Miko got in and nodded.

"You gotta see the walls in there, everything's painted! You so have to do my room!" Rain chuckled.

"Don't you live in Tokyo?" She nodded.

"Yeah but with the Ground Bridge, it'll be no problem!" They heard Optimus chuckle as they returned to base.

Once they returned, Miko was already talking to the others about the paintings and showing them photos.

"Uh Miko, did you ask first? This is kinda invading her privacy." Rafael said, adjusting his glasses.

"Meh, don't worry about it." Raid said as she wondered past.

"Hey Rain, there's a spare room we use when we stay overnight, I'll show you where it is." Jack waved and she followed the kids down the hallway into a small room.

A large bed sat over near the corner, with a wardrobe and a bathroom around the corner plus a miniature kitchen to the side of the bed. It was all dull grey cement as Rain mentally grimaced.

There was no colour and already her mind was showing colours growing and running all over the floor and walls. She blinked, she'd have to fight the urge to paint the place.

"It's nowhere near as cool as your place but we have no clue how to paint." Rain just smiled.

"That's okay, I don't mind at all." After setting her bag down on the bed, she followed the kids to the main room and watched them play video games.

"Hey what about your clients?" Jack asked as Rain shrugged.

"I left a sign that said emergency close and I sent a text to everyone saying I wouldn't be back for a while and they have the keys to their cars and such so it's fine." She didn't say how bad she felt about it though, even though it was slightly showing.

After an hour or so, she tensed. She hadn't gone this long without drawing or making something. Her hair frizzed a bit as she folded her hands and started twiddling with her thumbs. Rafael noticed first.

"Hey Rain, are you okay?" Rain just nodded.

"Right as rain." Miko suddenly whooped, jumping up and scaring the crap outta the three.

"Slash Monkey is having a concert! Yes!" Jack sighed as Rafael blinked.

"Slash…Monkey?"

"It's a scream metal band." Miko nodded at Jack.

"Do you like scream metal?" Rain blinked.

"I like heavy metal, classic, country, country rock; it just depends on how the song makes me feel." She said, fighting the creating urge.

"You're totally coming with us, we'll educate ya on scream metal." Miko said, picking up her electric guitar and setting up her stereo.

"Oh here we go." The teenager stretched as Bulkhead walked over.

"Playing your guitar again Miko?" She nodded and began strumming away on the strings. Rafael watched Miko for a moment as Bumble Bee watched too, then he turned to their newest member, seeing that something was still off about her. She looked stressed.

"Do you play any instruments?" Raf asked as the Craft Master blinked.

"I play my keyboard but I don't know anything like the note names and such, I just hit something and if it sounds good, I try another."

"Wanna try?" Rain shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks."

**END CHAPTER 3**

_**Author's note**_

_**Oh wonder why Rain has a restraining order against this Charles Broading? Anyway I am so sorry this took so long to update. However I appreciate reviews, they tell me if I'm doing okay or not. Also this is based around episode 16 after all the drama passed.**_

_**I just turned 20 today! Whoop whoop! Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!**_

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_


	5. Underground Tour

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_

_**(Just quickly I know in the Author's Note of the previous chapter I said it began at episode 16 but I checked and I meant 18 after 'metal attraction')**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Underground Tour_

It was Saturday. Usually Rain would be designing a painting for her wall or fulfilling orders from clients, her hands rapidly forming a masterpiece. Not today.

She had no materials, no supplies, not even a piece of paper and pencil. The urge to create something but not being able to do so put Rain into a depression and she did the same thing she always did when depressed.

She slept.

However, at that moment the kids had arrived with their guardians in tow. Bumble bee, Bulkhead and Arcee let their charges out before transforming. Raf looked around, noticing something.

"Where's Rain?"

"She's still recharging." Optimus spoke as Jack looked up.

"On a Saturday? I thought Sunday was snooze-day."

"Yeah, besides the Slash Monkey concert is today!" She said racing off towards the guest room.

"Uh Miko, is it such a good idea to race in there?" But Miko was out of hearing range already as Jack shook his head and followed her.

Bumble bee made some beeps, followed by a whining sound.

"Yeah Bumble Bee, I'll stay here." The Autobots thought it wise to let the humans sort themselves out.

Miko crept into the bedroom, expecting to find sheets tossed everywhere like hers. She only found the bed in a decent state with the doona drawn over Rain's head but her long hair was draped over the pillow and some of it was piled on the floor.

"Miko, you should've knocked first!" Jack said in a hushed whisper.

"You're in here too."

"To get you out."

"Hey Rain, can you hear me? Slash Monkey is on today! Wakey wakey!" She was expecting Rain to tell her to bug off but the doona moved slightly and Rain sat up, her long hair following, climbing up the bed as she rubbed her eyes. She mumbled something incomprehensible. Rain had on a long blue nightgown with long sleeves but the ends had puffy white material. Miko thought she was Samara from the ring but with wavy hair.

"Sorry Rain, Miko runs pretty fast." Rain just looked up at them and blinked.

"M'kay." She stretched and her back made a loud crack, the pair jumping and followed by heavy footsteps.

"Rain, are you alright? What was that noise?" Miko started giggling.

"That's so like Ratchet."

"It was just my back. I'm fine." She said tiredly and got out of bed.

"Spines are not 'fine' when they snap or break." The woman just yawned before getting up.

"I'll explain it later Ratchet." Jack yelled out and dragged the Asian outside as Rain stumbled into the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

Rain had on a turquoise shirt with dark blue jeans that faded near the top of the thighs and calves. Her purple breast cancer boots kept her feet snug and she tied her hair back into a high ponytail but her hair's waviness increased from this, so she undid it and put it in a plait then threw on an ice blue jacket and walked out.

"Do you need coffee?" Jack asked and she shook her head.

"I don't drink coffee, way too bitter." Optimus knelt.

"How are you feeling Rain?" She smiled.

"Quite fine thank you, and yourself?" He nodded.

"I'm…doing well." The bot stood and turned, joining Ratchet at the computer.

"Alright, let's get ready for Slash Monkey!" Arcee quirked an eyebrow.

"Slash Monkey?"

"A band that Miko likes." Jack explained and no more explanations were needed. Raf wondered over.

"So they're only having one show?" Miko pouted.

"Yeah, it's a shame they don't have more."

"Big surprise there, considering it's a scream metal band." Miko just poked her tongue at Jack and ran over to Bulkhead and Arcee, who were talking to Ratchet as the screen was flashing.

Bumble bee made some loud whines, followed by a beep and a whistle, reminding Rain of R2D2.

"He says there's an energon deposit in an underground cave." Bulkhead punched his fist into his other servo.

"And if we know about it, the 'Con's will probably be swarming all over it." The sleek femme blinked.

"Not if we beat them there first."

"Yo! Bulkhead!" The former Wrecker looked down at his charge before holding his hand out for her to climb onto, then lifting her up to his shoulder. Rain giggled quietly, suddenly imagining Miko as a hyper-active hamster, though she kept it to herself.

"You ready for the Slash Monkey concert?" The medic, turned around with a quizzical expression.

"Slash…monkey?" Arcee just laughed.

"Don't ask." Again, Miko pouted, crossing her arms.

"I suppose if Bulkhead and Arcee are quick enough scouting, you could take them to this…'slash monkey'…" Rain giggled quietly again. She was a bit giggly and immature until she woke up. She watched the massive robot gently put Miko down before transforming, making Rain's eyes bulge.

"That is so cool." Rafael nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Rain suddenly frowned.

"What happens if you're in there while they transform?"

"You end up in a hollow space." Miko answered.

"You know this, how?" Miko nodded.

"From experience and Bulkhead got puke on his floor mats." Rain just shook her head laughing. Miko checked her phone before freaking out about the time.

"Miko, Slash Monkey doesn't start for another three hours." Instantly he was met with an intense glare.

"Do you have an idea how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?"

Rain tuned out and sighed quietly. This is probably the most social she's been since she opened shop, not that she minded but it was…_boring_. She desperitely wanted to do some craft but she couldn't, it felt like a cloud was taking a piss on her head (The things in the sky, not the anime character) and she felt even bluer.

"Alright, the sooner we leave the better." Miko was still bouncing around Bulkhead's vehicle form before getting in. Rain slid into the front seat, posing as the driver. She started to wonder about her own car, which she hadn't used in months, she just realised.

It was a Statesman Caprice, V8 muscle car that had been handed down to her from her mother, who no longer desired the car. Originally it was a dull grey until she painted it a nice burgundy and dubbed it 'Flamerod'.

"So do you have a car Rain?" Bulkhead asked, making her return to reality.

"Yes I do…though I haven't driven it in months." The passenger 's ears shot up.

"Really?! What kind?" Rain giggled at Miko's crazy behaviour. God is she ever saw Rain on a sugar rush, she just shook her head with a slight grin.

"It's an old car, even older than me. A Statesman Caprice V8 muscle car, as red as the fading sky just before night. Hell I even named him Flamerod."

"Flamerod? That sounds like a Cybertronian name!" Miko said bouncing in her seat. "Wouldn't it be cool if he was a transformer?" Rain chuckled.

"If he was, he'd be pretty pissed at me. Poor thing's covered in dust." She shook her head again with another grin as they arrived through the ground bridge. Bulkhead slowed down near the entrance and let the two out. Jack and Arcee stopped a few feet behind them.

"So this is the place for that…um...deposit? Is it called Energon?" Arcee nodded.

"Yes and there's a small amount in here, though this cave might be unstable."

"AWESOME!" Miko ran in.

"She ran in, I can't believe she ran right in there." Arcee said in disbelief. Rain got up and followed her in.

"If we tread softly enough, we shouldn't disturb the structure so much." She said, walking ahead as softly and swiftly as she could. Bulkhead raced ahead, passing Rain, who stopped and turned to the two outside.

"You know, an underground tour would be pretty cool."

"As long as you don't tell your mum." The Craft Master blinked.

"Your mum knows about these guys?" He nodded.

"Oh yeah." Arcee followed and the two walked along after Miko and Bulkhead.

The cavern that surrounded them was enormous. It was like a fairy tale, with a Dragon hidden somewhere within the crumbly walls. The sharp, jagged edges of the earth protruded outward as if a wicked beast had driven itself through the walls.

"Way too big to be made by human machinery." Jack noted as Rain nodded silently, looking around.

"This place seems abandoned. Let's find those two and leave before anything happens."

"Good point. Once we get Bulkhead and Miko, we evacuate immediately."

The three spent five minutes looking around for the other two but to no avail. Mineral deposits littered the cavern, making it impossible for Arcee to contact Bulkhead or Ratchet. Jack wondered forward, a bit further ahead than Rain and Arcee before glancing over, freezing.

Rain appeared after Jack and froze.

Two massive robots stood on the other side of the rocky room, apparently arguing. Well, one was on his knees, pleading with the bigger robot who had a massive canon aimed at the other's face. The first had a pair of wings on his back and thin feminine legs, making Rain wonder about the gender. The second one's head was shaped like a bucket helmet and Rain noted that his feet looked like he was wearing heels.

"_Rain, get back over here!"_ Jack whispered quietly as he had shot back but the jet robot noticed her, staring blankly, catching the bigger robot's attention before she was pulled out of sight.

"_What are those two? Are they friendly?"_ Rain asked from behind the rock wall.

"_Those are Decepticons, Megatron, the big one is leader of the Decepticons and Starscream is second in command."_ Arcee whispered quietly before grabbing the two and diving behind the other wall as their previous spot exploded in a shower of dirt and debris, making the pair cough briefly.

"Stay down!" The femme yelled, firing at the two Cons. Rain noticed Starscream deciding between fleeing and staying. When he did flee, Megatron spun around.

"Starscream! You _dare_ abandon me?!" Before she realised what she was doing, Rain stepped out, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled,

"YO MEGGSIE! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S GETTING AWAY!" His head shot around and locked onto Rain, who mentally grimaced and shot out of firing range and Arcee took the opportunity to fire at Megatron's firing arm, pointing the canon at the ceiling before it fired off a few rounds.

The roof rumbled and pieces of earth fell down, crashing into the hollow ground, causing it to collapse, sending all five down into the darkness.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Did I do that?" Bulkhead asked, stuck in an awkward position as Miko coughed, looking around.

"I don't think so." Bulkhead grunted, shifting slightly as Miko walked forward, waving dust away from her face.

"Are you okay Miko?" She nodded.

"Fine, and you?" She spun around.

Bulkhead was holding the weight of the entire ceiling on his servos as Miko's eyes widened. Damn he was strong.

"Just peachy." He replied, using an earth saying as Miko looked around.

"I'm going to get you outta here Bulkhead, you just keep holding that ceiling nice and high." She said, trying to lighten the mood, Bulkhead, however, just grunted.

_**Elsewhere**_

Numb. Her mind's first registered that one of her limbs was numb and started throbbing in pain. Rain opened her eyes, looking around.

The area was almost pitch black but her eyes were slowly adjusting and she could barely make out a silhouette in the distance, seemingly crouched on their hands and knees. Rain frowned, widening her eyes in hope that it would force her pupils to adjust faster. However the figure was still shrouded in shadow.

It was _definitely _not Arcee or Bulkhead, so she knew it had to be one of the Decepticons. Hopefully it was Starscream, he seemed cowardly enough but then again…Starscream's chest wasn't that big. Rain forced herself to look away, remembering that she was hurt when a throb brought her back to reality.

Glancing down, she barely made out the rocks that covered most of her body but they weren't that heavy and she didn't want to make any unnecessary movements that could injure herself more. Her left arm throbbed and she turned, her mind clear enough to locate the source of injury.

A massive boulder had her left arm pinned down, covering it completely. Fortunately her right arm and legs had no heavy rocks on them and Rain slowly lifted her arm out of the dirt, glancing over to see if the Decepticon was still there.

He was staring at her.

"It seems that we're both in a tight situation."

**END CHAPTER 4**

_**Author's note**_

_**Wow over 400 views! Yay! I'm so glad some of you guys are enjoying this! Poor Rain is trapped underground with Megatron and is pinned to the spot. I wonder what happens next? Okay guys please send me some reviews, they really motivate me! **_

_**P.S. I have no idea if it's Slash Monkey or Thrash Monkey so my bad if I got it wrong.**_

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_


	6. Stuck

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Stuck_

"_It seems that we're both in a tight situation."_

Rain became incredibly pale as she took a slow breath to calm herself down. She did not want to do anything stupid.

"Apparently so." She responded and moved her arm up to her trapped and possibly crushed left arm, trying to push it off. There was a chuckle from the Decepticon leader. He shifted slightly but it became obvious that he too, was stuck, which was probably the only thing stopping him from killing her for earlier.

Her arm shifted slightly towards her and she grinned, ignoring the pain that flared up her arm in response. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and her cheeks flushed, unused to the pain in the flesh and nerves, screaming at her brain to stop. Rain paused for a moment and the burning was reduced to throbbing.

"Do tell me your name human." Rain froze before looking over at the piercing red globes that bore down on her with malice.

"Now why would you want to know something like that?" She replied coolly, attempting to free her arm again, bracing for the pain.

"So I can kill you personally, should you escape this wretched grave before I do." Rain grinned.

"And here I was hoping you forgot all about that." She said through gritted teeth as her arm slid further out, the stone however, seemed intent on not letting her go as the surface bit into her flesh, tearing her skin open. Rain bit her lip as she had her elbow free.

"I never forget a face Rain, you see our hearing is far superior than those of humans." Rain paused, the pain making her arm tremble.

"Then why would you ask if you already knew?" Half of her forearm was out from the boulder, a little more and she would be free.

"Some of your kind is quite stupid and I was curious to see if you fell into that category." Rain chuckled.

"I agree that some humans are really, _really _stupid, however I was raised better than that." With a final tug, her arm flew out and her eyes had adjusted enough so she could see that blood coated her arm in a thin, sticky layer. Glancing down, she just lifted her legs up out of the dirt and stood, cradling her bad arm near her chest.

"Well done Rain, however you're as trapped as I, seeing how there's no way out of here."

"You give up way too easily, besides," She looked up. "-it looks like you have the cavern roof on your back."

Rain tried to move her arm but more burning pain flared through her muscles and nerves.

"Alas my sensors are far more advance then your organic optics, they have scanned every inch of this area and if I move, I will be trapped here and you killed beneath all of this rubble." Suddenly Rain felt dizzy and had to sit down, holding her head with her good hand. "-If the oxygen doesn't run out first." He added with a laugh.

_Vrrrrrrrrzt_

The pair looked at the wall near Megatron's head as part of it fell away, revealing a massive alien drill before it backed away, showering his helmet with light.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate then yourself would be out of the question." Rain frowned and cautiously approached while keeping her distance from the Decepticon, who didn't even look at her. "If that is the case, you might as well use that drill to finish me, think of the glory, seize the day! Optimus would."

"No, he wouldn't. Not like this." Rain froze.

"Hello?" She called out and Jack froze.

"Rain?"

"Get out of here quickly!" Megatron looked over at the pale woman.

"I'm not leaving-"

"You've got no choice! Go find the others and get out of here! I'll be fine!" Jack looked hesitant but Rain's stern gaze made him obey as he reversed out and drove away.

"That was very foolish." Rain looked over as part of the wall fell away, enough for her to squeeze through. Megatron was already climbing out and she shot out of the second gap and outside, fresher air hitting her lungs as her eyes adjusted dramatically. She looked at her arm and grimaced.

It was a furious red and great patches of her skin were missing and on certain parts dark purplish yellow bruises were forming and she was even missing a nail. Rain sighed but quickly spun around. Megatron was almost out of the hole, his arm stretched to pull his body out, about ten feet away from the gap she escaped through.

Rain turned and started running in the same direction she _thought_ Jack had gone. As she ran, her head began to spin, her long plait swinging behind her like a tail as she slid around a corner and was forced to stop. It felt like she was in an orb and someone began spinning it with such force that she was forced onto her knees, holding a hand against her head as her bad arm throbbed and stung.

The loud thuds behind her made the Craft Master spin around. A shadow of the Decepticon was creeping up to her and she stood, swaying slightly, then power walked away. The heavy footsteps continued as she ran again. She found a small opening and was about to enter when she found Starscream, holding a massive boulder above his head, though his arms were rapidly giving way.

Starscream noticed her then something else before Rain found herself rapidly flying off the ground, massive metal claws wrapped around her legs and chest. She was about to struggle but her arm burned in pain from being suddenly jostled.

"Master! Thank the Alspark, you are alive!" He said with a pleading grin on his face. Rain glanced up onto to see Megatron's face, empty of any expression and no clue to what he was thinking.

Starscream's smile fell. "Please Master! I did not abandon you! I returned to save you!" Megatron propped his left arm over the opening in a relaxed manner, still holding Rain in his right.

"Save me?" He repeated, obviously not believing it. The Craft Master decided that they were going to kill her anyway, so she may as well try to treat her arm. While Starscream's pleas continued, Rain realised she could do nothing to help her limb, seeing how she basically had no sleeves or jacket that she could tear for binding. She made do with just cradling it while trying to hide to injury.

Megatron suddenly got up, surprising the woman as he reached in and merely yanked the cowardly Con out of the cavern before it could crush him.

"Return to base and then we will discuss a…fitting punishment." Starscream was gone in an instant as Megatron walked outside. He stopped once the rock was replaced with open sky.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you." Rain blinked.

"I suppose you're going to kill me now."

"Oh believe me I will but not just yet. I know that one of the Autobots is your guardian and you're going to tell me which." She frowned.

"Why? So you can taunt or traumatize them? Forget it." He laughed.

"You're either brave or stupid." Rain tensed as she felt a slight tug on her hair, she glanced over and saw that her plait was trapped beneath one of Megatron's claws, against her but it was taught, he was pressing down on the right angle so it annoyed her.

"Very mature." She swiftly freed her plait and tucked it into the back of her shirt.

"I assure you Rain, your hair is the least of your problems."

"MEGATRON!"

Optimus sounded _pissed._

"Prime! It seems you've finally arrived. Now I assume that little 'Rain' here is your pet?" Rain glared at Megatron.

"Release her Megatron, _now._" It didn't seem possibly that Optimus could sound even more pissed off, despite the fact of how calm the threats came.

The next event happened so fast. Shots were fired, the world spun, her ears were ringing and her arm was in burning pain again as she landed on the soft grass.

Optimus fired at Megatron's shoulder, causing his arm's natural reflex to throw Rain into the air as she gasped in shock, waving her arms around frantically before Optimus caught her and quickly set her on the ground, tackling Megatron so he was away from his charge.

Megatron retaliated by punching Optimus in the left side of his jaw, however it seemed to unfazed him as he returned the punch, sending Megatron stumbling back, followed by a swing with his energon sword that landed a beautiful tiny scratch across the Decepticon's chest, followed by a kick that sent him stumbling back again.

Megatron ran forward and fired his canon in Optimus' face, sending him flying over Rain and crashing into a group of trees. Rain stood up and ran in Optimus' direction, as he was getting back to his feet as Megatron was reaching forward towards the young woman. Another blast sent the Decepticon leader flying back as Rain covered her head with her right arm, the left being limp as Optimus easily stepped over her and continued the fight.

Optimus came at Megatron with an uppercut that missed, allowing him to fire at him but it flew off in Rain's direction, who immediately ran out of the way, the explosion throwing her off to the side. She got up with a slight groan and continued watching the battle.

It seemed like Optimus would land one, Megatron would also land one and when Optimus missed, usually Megatron missed as well. Eventually they got each other in an embrace that reminded her of wrestlers when they started, holding each other's arms and it seemed like they were just trying to push each other over.

"It seems you have a soft spot for these humans Optimus, so fitting they will be your undoing." Rain heard this as clear as day.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." However Megatron just laughed before leaping backwards, transforming and flying away. He waited until his arch nemesis was out of sight before turning to his charge, Rain, as she was standing there quietly, holding her arm. He thought it was the poses humans did when they felt awkward. However when he knelt, he saw all the blood staining her arm, the swollen flesh and bruises.

"Did Megatron do this to you?" His tone was deadly and it sent an unnoticed shudder up her back.

"No, it was caused by the cave in, my arm was pinned under a boulder and I had to pull it out. Other than that, I'm okay. How about you?" He nodded.

"I'm fine." He pressed the side of his helm. "Optimus to Ratchet."

"_Ratchet to Optimus, did you find Rain?"_

"Yes I did, please call Ms' Darby and open a ground bridge." A flash of light opened before them and any other time, the Craft Master would've been inspired to do a painting but not with her arm in pain. Optimus knelt and gently picked Rain up.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, the battle mask sliding away into his helm.

"You have no need to apologise Rain."

"No, I do. If I wasn't so pathetic, such an easy target, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't yelled that." Optimus blinked.

"What did you yell?" Rain sighed.

"In the cave, while Megatron was firing at Arcee, Starscream started to flee then Megatron spun and yelled at him for abandoning him. Before I realised what I was doing…" She started going red in the face as her arm tensed before she held it close to her chest, lowering her head and she gritted her teeth.

"Save your strength, you can tell me later after Ms' Darby looks at your arm." She just nodded even though the pain just continued to increase.

When the two exited the ground bridge, Ms' Darby was waiting near a human sized bed. Optimus walked over and set Rain down gently and Ms' Darby immediately ordered her to sit while she took one look.

"Your arm's severely infected. I can tell just by looking at how swollen your arm is. Does this hurt?"

Rain tensed and the end of her plait spiked like a cat that was frightened by a dog.

"You're lucky it isn't broken but you'll need antibiotics to fight the infection." Jack ran up the stairs.

"Jesus Rain I thought you would be killed!" Rain blinked.

"Did you find Miko and Bulkhead?"

"We're over here!"

**END CHAPTER 5**

_**Author's note**_

_**Next chapter's up also reviews are greatly appreciated as they motivate me to put up more chapters! I also noticed that people skip most of the chapters on my other stories, would it make sense to read all of it so you don't get confused? Anyway enjoy.**_

_**Do NOT steal my ideas or my Character, Rain Frosteine! All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**_


End file.
